All the World's a Stage
by SoulSeeker
Summary: Trucy did want to follow in the Gramarye footsteps and practice magic. And this was a good a place as any to start. One shot, Apollo Justice era.


**Title:** All the World's a Stage**  
Author:** Amm (SoulSeeker)**  
Written for:** vio55**  
Fandom:** Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney**  
Characters:** Phoenix Wright (hobo)  
**Prompt:** "When you wanna be something the world can define..."  
**Wordcount:** 1,033  
**Rating:** K - suitable for everyone

* * *

"Maybe I should have stuck with my pink outfit, daddy," Trucy Wright was saying, in a nervous, shaky voice. "I think it was cuter..."

Phoenix looked at his daughter with a sigh, as if they had had this same conversation a million times before. And really, it felt like they had: as she was getting ready, and even as they were leaving the Agency. It was all she could talk about. He put a comforting hand on her head as they walked, pushing down her tall blue hat that was just a little too big for her. She had to push it back up a little, so that it wouldn't obstruct her vision — and they continued marching on, enjoying the night's brisk weather.

"Stop worrying so much," Phoenix had replied, smiling. "It's a _magic_ show, not a fashion show. And besides, any daughter of mine is cute, no matter what she wears."

"You're just saying that," his daughter grumbled at the compliment, folding her arms. "What if they don't like me? What if they don't like my tricks?"

"They will."

"But what if —"

"They _will!_"

Trucy looked down at her feet now with a sigh, watching as they moved, one past the other, over and over again. She frowned, and pretty much gave up at that point, as she supposed she should; though she still didn't feel nearly as ready as she should have. Her father was still watching her as she sighed, and put a hand over her shoulder, pulling her into a light hug.

Phoenix had to admit: the way she was agonizing over her first magic show was very reminiscent of his first day in court. The nervousness; the way she shivered as he held her, the repeated questions of how she looked, and what he thought of this, that, the other thing. She clung to her little heart-shaped purse the same way he had clung to his court files, hoping he wouldn't lose them. Walking with her head down, just as he had...when he wasn't late and running for his life that is. She was even biting her lower lip, the way he used to.

He let out a small laugh at all of the memories she brought back. At how similar they were, despite not even being related, and how glad he was that she was in his life. He put a hand over the golden locket around his neck, and looked up at the starlit sky. Wondering what the others would think of him now, if they could see him...

Edgeworth. Maya. Pearl...he grinned.

"Daddy!" Trucy shot up suddenly, elbowing him. She looked quite insulted. "Are you _laughing_ at me?"

Phoenix looked surprised, releasing his grip on her shoulder. He hadn't even noticed he had been laughing aloud.

"No!" he exclaimed. "No, no. Of course not."

"Hmpth. Yeah, right."

"I wasn't!"

He put his hands up in surrender, shaking his head. Still chuckling, he wondered if he had managed to convince her; though it certainly didn't look like it.

They were approaching the building now, which had looked a little run-down in the artificial light. It's age certainly showed; even its sign was decayed, only flashing the letters "W nd r Bar" to greet them. Phoenix knew they weren't really in a position to be picky, however, and looked past all of this. They were willing to showcase his daughter's magic, and that was good enough for both of them.

Trucy did want to follow the Gramarye footsteps after all, practicing magic. And this was a good place to start. If it was possible, though, her feet were dragging even more than they had been before, as they got closer. Her hands were sweaty, which made it a little harder for Phoenix to drag her along. But he managed, and eventually they found their way inside.

They were led backstage to wait where all the other performers were. Other magicians, some younger and some older than her; pulling rabbits out of their hats, and never ending supplies of cloth out of their sleeves — ridiculously colored. All the usual, all beginner's territory. Phoenix hadn't seen anything to compare to Mr. Hat, or her "magic panties."

But of course, all Trucy was worried about was the audience that awaited her beyond the curtain. She had pried it open just a little — enough to see, but not enough to get any notice — and was just in time to see a man walk onto the stage to introduce the show. Everyone was excited then. The crowd was cheering, and before she knew it, the man on stage was calling out the first performer.

She listened in horror as he announced her name.

"Oh, God," Trucy whispered, seeing at all of the people. "Daddy...I don't know if I can do this."

"Go on!" Phoenix nudged her lightly, ignoring her. "You can't back out now. It's your stage out there. Everyone's waiting for you."

"But what if I screw up?" she murmured, still resisting. "What if I embarrass myself?"

"Hey," Phoenix shrugged a little, seeming nonchalant. "When you wanna be something the world can define, sometimes you've _got_ to embarrass yourself a little. Make them remember you. Wow them. Surprise them."

"Is that how you became such a legendary defense attorney?" she asked with a half-smile, a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Why, yes," he replied, rather proudly in a laugh. "Now stop stalling and get out there!"

Phoenix gave Trucy a final push onto the stage, despite the look of complete horror that appeared on her face as he did so. He was a bit worried at first, fearing that he may have been a little forceful. His daughter _was _the one that wanted to do the magic, however; and when he heard the crowd roar in delight as the lights shined on her, he knew she would be all right. He had never been more proud of her.

The world really was her stage tonight. Even if that world _was_ small, cramped and confined in a building called the Wonder Bar. Everyone had to start somewhere, after all.

Even the daughter of a legend.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yay for family fics ^^ I have always wanted to write one of these. I was a little "bwuh?" at first at the prompt I got – but it ended up working out and I'm pretty happy with it. So...I hope you enjoyed it and as always, thanks for reading. :D_


End file.
